


A Nephilim’s New Mentor

by frumious_bandersnatch



Series: The Prime’s Apprentice [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastiar being a dick, Gen, Jack Feels, Jack being Jack, Manipulation, Mentions of hell, Mind Palace, Revenge, Torture, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Jack is eager to make everything up to his adoptive family, starting at the very beginning. He could make everything right, he was sure of it- heal old wounds, give closure...anything they needed. With a little help.





	A Nephilim’s New Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic to be posted here! I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I did writing. Sorry if Jack’s a little ooc, I’m sure I’ll get better with time :)

Jack was nothing if not determined. He would protect his family, no matter the cost. Even if they couldn’t see the method to his madness, he’d be damned if he were to stop. (He’d be damned anyways).

Jack would get revenge for them. He’d heal old wounds, and he’d make everything better. They’d love him, he was sure of it. Mary...Mary was an accident. This was his atonement. So he didn’t think twice when he pilfered the book on ancient demons and summoning rites from the library. He felt no guilt as he drew out a devil’s trap on the floor of a long abandoned warehouse, and set up a small copper bowl and all the ingredients he would need. If he were to carry out his plan, he would need help, after all. He sat for a while, flipping through a book to familiarize himself with who he was summoning: not an ancient text, nor an enochian tome, but a small paperback novella; penned by God himself. He would know best how to deal with this creature anyways. He was the first human, after all. A long time ago.

The summoning felt foreign on his tongue, even though he was the one who’d written it. He had to be sure it would work, and what better than the prayer of a nephilim whose powers rivaled those of even God himself?

“Primum hominem, ex limo, modo daemonium et igne cinis tuum invocabimus. Te accerso vigiliam a somno mortis complexus excipiet. Et primus flagellum de homine cisternam veterem: dicemusque inferius, ferrum et sanguinem in directionem gerentis. Alastair, Adam, venit ad me. genua ante filio domini tui.”

Jack took a step back, eyes flashing a brilliant gold as the candles in the room individually flickered and were snuffed by an invisible wind. The doors, rusted and squeaky from disuse slammed open and closed frantically, and the storm already roaring outside worsened, lightning illuminating the now darkened space in quick flashes as thunder booked in a steady staccato like the pounding of a drum. And then it all went dark- Jack couldn’t hear or see a thing, before two pearly white orbs appeared, staring down at him from inside the devil’s trap. The candles relit, seemingly of their own accord.

“Mm, Latin summoning always leave me feeling....” There was a soft shudder of the demon’s shoulders as he bit his lip. “All tingly.” A wide grin spread across his face. “A nephilim, hm? And a new one at that...” A rasping chuckle, and then a short few seconds of silence. “What, not going to, mm, say hello to little old me?”

Jack narrowed his eyes, refusing to be cowed. “You do not deserve my welcome. You are simply the means to an end. You will help me, and teach me how to avenge my family, and then I will kill you.”

“Some plan, huh? You must be a Winchester with that atituce. Let me guess...did my boy nut up and fuck his angel? Or are you someone else’s mutt?” Alastair sneered. He could feel the anger rolling off the boy- he wouldn’t be scared so easily, either. He hada millennia of experience under his belt that the boy didn’t.

Jack blinked. “Castiel is my father. But Dean-“ He frowned. “My biological father was Lucifer. I...I am your superior and you will treat me as such.” Now Jack was just spitballing. He had no idea if Alastair had been loyal to Lucifer or not, but he did hope this would make it easier to accomplish his goal.

Alastair gave another short huff of laughter. “A human popped the old man’s cherry, mm? How delightful.” His mouth spread in an obscene smile, motion not reaching his vessel’s cold, dead eyes. “I will, mm, mentor you. You were right to come to me. But if you’re planning to, ah, go back home? I will be needing to hitch a ride.” He said bluntly.

Jack tensed a little, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. “Of course. Right.” He hadn’t thought of that. “Should I...?” He looked at the devil’s trap.

Alastair smirked, shaking his head and smirking. Oh, this boy was too precious. So easy to manipulate, if needed. “Scratch the paint? Of course, my lord.” He gave a sweeping bow, still blank white eyes gleaming in the candlelight.

Jack nodded awkwardly and took out a penknife, breaking the circle and stepping back. Alastair parred his vessel’s lips and smoked out, quickly entering Jack and making himself comfortable. What a pity. He did so like being tall, taller than Dean... But playtime with his boy would have to wait until he was in control.

Jack coughed and retched, doubling over as his eyes flickered gold. “Stay down. I am in control.” He growled, straightening and spreading his pale orange-pink wings. “You don’t do anything without my permission. Understand?” And, out of his own mouth, Jack felt Alastair speak in a low rasp. “Of course. Homeward bound, then?”

Jack wrinkled his nose and gave a curt nod, appearing in his bedroom in the bunker with a thought. He sat cross legged on the bed, eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. “You will teach me now.”

In the depths of Jack’s mind, Alastair stirred. He appeared in an empty room of the bunker- apparently how Jack liked to organize his thoughts. “Then, mm, come in.” He grinned lazily, rolling his imaginary shoulders. In a flicker, Jack’s visage appeared before him, looking more than a little unsure.

“What, never been in your own head?” Alastair chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m, mm, happy to show you around. This is your...’mind palace’, to put it simply. You can do anything in here.” The demon waved his hand and the room transformed into one more familiar to him (and the best for teaching young ones). Some would call it a classroom, and others a torture chamber. It made no difference to Alastair. He used it as both.

Jack jumped, eyes wide as he took a defensive stance. “What did you do?” He demanded, tense as his wings flared out behind him.

“Relax, boy. You have all the control here, I merely made it more comfortable for me.” Alastair hummed. “You said you wanted to learn?” He quirked a brow, eyes still that dead, empty white.“This is by far the best place to start.” And with a grin, Alastair walked up to the old chalkboard, box of brand-name white chalk held in one claw of a hand. “We’ll begin with a lesson on anatomy.”

“I don’t understand. You were going to tell me how to tor- to get revenge.” Jack furrowed his brow.

Alastair gave a wheezing laugh. “How /very/ like Castiel you are. Nurture, not nature, in this case I think. You’d already know this if your real father had been allowed to, mm, guide you. Unless he’s gone soft as well?”

He paused. “No matter. Anatomy, human and otherwise, is pivotal to...revenge, as you so delicately phrased it. Without it you’re just, mm, rooting around with a knife with no purpose. Effective, but only with...lesser beings. And with who you’re pitting yourself up against? Laughable.”

“How do you know who I want to....deal with?” Jack frowned, sitting down on a chair you could find in any hospital waiting room.

“I’m in your pretty little head, nephilim. And you’ve no idea how to hide anything from me, not yet. That too, will come with time.” Alastair gave a lazy grin, eyeing Jack up and down, from the tips of his wings to the tips of his toes. “You wanted to start at the beginning? Azazel, then. You’ll have to raise him, but with heaven’s power at your disposal, that should be no problem.” A mirror image of the offending demon appeared, strapped in to the table. Jack gave a small jump back, eyes wide. “Not the real deal, don’t worry your pretty head. Just a copy, easy to practice on. Now, let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you feel I could have done anything better! Criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
